Is Love Worth It? Of Course
by Serap-89
Summary: My first RK fan-fic I've posted on FF.net! Four girls, Amaya, Oceana, Calida, and Shea come to Kaoru's dojo, and send Kenshin and Kaoru to America in 2003, but there's another twist... they turned them into KIDS? Please R&R!


Ok, first of all, there will be OOCness most likely. Second of all, the four girls that come are made after me and my three best friends - Amaya is made after me, except I'm two inches taller and I don't have red hair, but everything else is like me... oh, and my name isn't Amaya - Oceana is made after my closer cousin/best friend, Destiny, except Destiny is 6'2" not 5'6" and she is more fierce than Oceana - Calida is somewhat like my best friend who is not related to me, Juli... she is like her by where she gets her humor but other than that she's nothing like her - and Shea is exactly like my not-quite-as-close-as-Destiny cousin/best friend, Shawana, except Shaw doesn't have blonde hair and brown eyes, and she is about 5'1", not 5'5". Oh, and we aren't magic... I do not own RK!

  
  


_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Kaoru sighed, as she retied her hair for the fifth time in the last half hour. She sighed, then slammed her right fist into her left palm. She was getting sick and tired of being to scared to admit to Kenshin she loved him. All that morning she had been trying to get a chance to admit her feelings to him, but every time she tried, she fumbled with her words, and ended up saying something stupid, like, "Good weather today," "Kenshin, I... I...I-I-I-I... am going to go take a bath now," and "Kenshin, I... I... MY hair, it needs to be fixed, I'll be inside!" She growled at her own stupidity, and was about to insult herself, when she heard a voice yelling from the gate. An unfamiliar female voice.

  
  


She walked out of her room, to the gate, and saw four girls around her age standing there, one smiling innocently, one smirking, one with narrowed eyes, and one with a goofy grin. The first one she saw (the one smiling innocently) was 5'2", had long (about six inches below her waist) bright red (like Kenshin's) hair that flipped up slightly at the ends, green eyes, wore a black v-neck shirt with magenta sleeves and a magenta heart in the middle of it, and baggy magenta pants with black stripes around the bottom of each pant-leg. The smirking one was 5'6", had medium length black hair up in pigtails, blue eyes, a one sleeved emerald belly shirt, and baggy black jeans with one hole in each pant-leg and a chain for a belt. The one with narrowed eyes was 5'4", had medium length brown hair that covered one of her eyes and curled under at the ends, violet eyes, wore a green tank top with a yellow star on it, and black capris with a chain belt. The goofy one was 5'5", had long blonde hair that was held back from her face with a primrose flower clip, brown eyes, wore a v-neck periwinkle shirt with long sleeves that went quite wide at the ends, and baggy green pants with pink hearts all around the edge of each pant leg. Kaoru had never seen any clothes like these - they looked... weird and futuristic. Little did she know that these girls were from America, 2003.

  
  


Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows, and crossed her arms. "Excuse me, but, who are you and what are you doing at my dojo?" she questioned, and first the smirking one stepped forward, but the red head put her hand in front of the black haired one, then stepped forward.

  
  


"Hello, Miss, sorry to bother you, but we need some help. But first, to answer your questions - I am Amaya Elwell, that," Amaya points to the black haired one, "Is Oceana Rhodes, that," she points to the goofy blonde, "Is Shea Lorcan, and that," she then points to the angry looking brunette, "Is Calida Mortimer. And the reason we're here, is, well... are you Kaoru Kamiya?" Kaoru nodded, still looking slightly suspicious. "Ok, then we did get the right place - oh, and is Kenshin Himura here like we heard?" Kaoru looked at them even more suspiciously, not answering her question. Amaya gave her a confused look, then she realized why Kaoru was looking at them like that, and giggled. "No, no, no, we're not here to fight or anything! We're just curious, that's all." she stated, and Kaoru nodded her head, relieved. "Ok, that's all we wanted to know. Oh yes. Another reason we're here - the main reason, as a matter of fact..."

  
  


"GET ON WITH IT, IDIOT!!" Calida shouted, throwing a rock she found and hitting Amaya in the back of the head, knocking her down.

  
  


"BOING!" Amaya shouted as she fell to the ground. The other three girls - besides Kaoru and Amaya, that is - began snickering. Kaoru raised an eyebrow, as Amaya stood up, brushing herself off and sending a glare towards the other three. "Anyway, before I was so RUDELY interrupted -"

  
  


Shea then decided it was the perfect time to interrupt (she likes to interrupt people), by asking, "Hey Kaoru, why did you raise an eyebrow when Amaya said 'boing'?"

  
  


As soon as she said that, though, Oceana swatted her in the back of the head. "DING-DONG! DON'T INTERRUPT IMPORTANT THINGS!! And she probably raised an eyebrow at that because Amaya saying 'boing' because she's not used to it like we are! You're such an idiot." Oceana stated, rolling her eyes and smirking once again. Shea snarled, and stuck her tongue out at the ebony haired girl beside her.

  
  


"I am not an idiot!!!!!!!"

  
  


"Calm down, and let me FINISH!" Amaya barked, then smiled once again, shaking her head. "Don't mind those two, they get along just as well as ice with fire. Anyway, like I have been trying to say... oh, is that Kenshin?" Kaoru turned around, to see Kenshin approaching. Amaya walked up to him, and smiled wider. "Mr. Himura, I presume. Is that correct? Well of course it is, who else has long red hair and a cross-shaped scar? Come over here! Stand by Miss Kaoru!" she dragged Kenshin over, and placed him beside Kaoru, both K&K looking slightly confused. "Kenshin, I am Amaya, that's Oceana, that's Shea, and that's Calida. And NOW, I can say what I kept getting interrupted from saying!" she then reached into one of her pants' pockets, and pulled out a black colored diamond, and held it up, in both of her hands. The other three did likewise, but Oceana held a black rose, Calida held a black (glass) star, and Shea held up a black (glass) heart. And then they al began to recite some type of spell.

  
  


"Premièrement ils rencontrent, et un amour commence à former. Beaucoup de rencontres dangereuses avec son passé, l'amour grandissent. Mais ils ne peuvent jamais dire - leurs esprits les disent ils seront rejetés. Les enfants qu'ils doivent être, jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent à avouer est mieux que le verrouiller loin. Quand ils montrent plus, le plus ils grandissent - le moins ils montrent, le plus jeune ils se sentent. Le temps dira - beaucoup d'années d'avance! Le Diamant noir, Rose Noire, le Coeur Noir, l'Etoile Noire, aider ces deux se rendre compte!" 

  
  


Each of the things the girls had, had an eerie glow surrounding them - the black diamond had a magenta glow, the black rose had a emerald glow, the black heart had a blue glow, and the black star had a yellow glow. Then the glows floated together, leaving the objects, and heading quickly toward Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's arm in shock, as they were hit with the magenta, emerald, blue, and yellow glow, and it swallowed them. And that was the last thing that either of them remember, before everything went black...

  
  


!^ + # + @ + !) + !$ = $%

  
  


Kaoru found herself slowly waking up, and she yawned, stretching. Boy did she have a weird dream - Wait. Why, when she stretched, didn't she feel her futon below her or her blankets on her? Her eyes snapped open, and she sat straight up, looking around. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she found that she was not in the dojo, or in fact, anywhere near it. She was outside, only covered in a too large for her kimono, that looked strangely like the one she had been wearing only a little while ago, and the place she was at looked not a single bit familiar. She looked to her right, to see... Kenshin. She yelped, and covered her mouth in shock. He was covered in a too large for him gi and a too large for him hakama, his hair was quite a bit shorter, and his face was smaller and a bit rounder. He looked about six years old.

  
  


When Kaoru screamed, Kenshin immediately jerked awake, and looked around, then spotted Kaoru, and gasped in shock. She looked around, then at herself, and screamed once again. "KENSHIN, WE'RE SMALL!! And... WHERE ARE WE?!!" she shrieked, grabbing the front of his extremely loose gi, and shaking it, but not shaking him.

  
  


He looked around once again, and shook his head, his violet eyes widening; if Kaoru hadn't been in a state of panic, she would have thought he looked adorable. "I don't know, Miss Kaoru, that I don't! The last thing I remember was... four girls putting some spell on us... or... something. They must have made us kids! And it looks like they might have kidnaped us." he stated, and Kaoru leaned into him, sobbing. Normally she would be calmer; maybe the reason she was so scared was because of the age that they were? Did that mean that they would have other things from when they were six returned to them? Kenshin's face reddened. 'I hope a certain something from when I was a child doesn't come back.'

  
  


Kaoru noticed Kenshin's red face, and she sniffed, trying to get herself under control. "What is it, Kenshin?" she asked, and Kenshin looked down at her again, smiling slightly, but his face staying the same color.

  
  


"Nothing, Miss Kaoru... just... thinking." he said, and Kaoru nodded her head, sticking her thumb into her mouth. Kenshin's eyes widened to an abnormal size, and gulped. "Um, Miss Kaoru? Why... why did you stick your thumb in your mouth?"

  
  


Kaoru's eyes looked down to her hand, and she frowned. "I don't know, Kenshin. I haven't sucked my thumb since I was eight... I wonder why I am now? Oh well, I'm not stopping, it seems to comfort me. Plus, I don't think I could - for some odd reason it feels like it's a habit again." she said around her thumb, but it was a bit, only a bit, hard to understand. But Kenshin understood perfectly, and his face turned a darker shade of crimson. Kaoru looked at him strangely once again. "Kenshin? Are you sure you're not sick or something? You're all red."

  
  


"I-I'm fine, Miss Kaoru, that I am. Just... hot in these big clothes." he lied, and everything went quiet. Neither knew what to say, or do. Then, they heard chattering from behind them, and turned around to see Amaya, Oceana, Calida, and Shea walking up. Amaya was laughing under her breath, Oceana and Shea were fighting about something, and Calida was quietly walking behind the others with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed... like before. "You four! WHY'D YOU KIDNAP US AND TURN US INTO CHILDREN!!" he shouted angrily, struggling to stand up, but failing miserably from stepping on his extremely loose clothes.

  
  


Amaya, like before, stepped forward, to be the leader. She then motioned around, and stated, "If we kidnaped you, you would be trapped inside a type of building." Kenshin and Kaoru decided then was the best time to really examine where they were. They were outside - they just remembered - and were surrounded by tall green trees, short bushes with flowers, some without, and there were seed puff balls (from some of the trees) scattered on the ground. They both looked back up at Amaya with confused expressions. She smiled innocently, like when Kaoru first met her. "See? We didn't kidnap you."

  
  


"But... why did you turn us into kids?" Kaoru asked, quite puzzled.

  
  


"Oh, that's not all we did." Oceana spoke up, a smirk on her face, as usual.

  
  


"What else did you do, and why did you turn us kids and do whatever else you did?!"

  
  


"Since those two can't seem to not talk in circles," Calida stepped forward, and Amaya and Oceana glared at her, "I will be happy to tell you."

  
  


"NO WAY!! You can say anything without it sounding evil!" Shea exclaimed, pointing at Calida, making the brunette glare daggers and spears at her. Shea then turned to Kaoru and Kenshin, who were still completely puzzled, and she grinned. "We sent you forward in time, to America, in the year 2003!" she shouted. Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes were the largest they could be, and their jaws were practically touching the ground - well, ok, that's an exaggeration.

  
  


"And, since you're so persistent on knowing why we turned you into kids and sent you to America and the year 2003, it's because... we can't tell you!" Oceana explained, and the other three nodded in compliance. "But it's a very important reason, let me assure you."

  
  


"So... what are you going to do with us now?" Kenshin asked, trying once again to stand up, but, once again, failing.

  
  


"Give you one thousand American dollars, and then let you try to find your back to your own time, and Japan." Amaya explained, handing Kenshin one thousand dollars. "Now, you probably need to be taught a bunch of stuff about America and the year 2003, correct?" the two nodded their heads, and Amaya began explaining.

  
  


An hour or so later, Amaya finished explaining, and the four left. But not before telling them that there was a clothes store nearby, called "Factory 2 U," and that they needed to by some new clothes so they wouldn't have to be in their large clothing they were wearing now. So they had gotten up, with help from the four girls (Oceana and Amaya picked Kenshin up and set him on his feet, Calida and Shea did similar with Kaoru), and were heading in the direction that they had been told to go in. They had trouble walking, with the loose clothing, so they grabbed the bottoms of their clothing, and were carrying them in their arms.

  
  


They soon came to a building and looked up at the sign. They both then paused completely. 

  
  


"Kenshin?"

  
  


"Yes, Miss Kaoru?"

  
  


"I can't read it."

  
  


"Neither can I."


End file.
